Akio Mirishiari
Akio is a shinagami Appearance Akio isn't very social or friendly and tends to keep to himself, he choses not to get too close to people and tries not to make any friends. He is also quite full of himself and doesn't believe he needs help with anything, even if he is caught in a situation he couldn't handle by himself he would be too proud to ask for help which could probably lead to his down fall. Personality Akio is 6' 2" feet long and is 186 ponds. He has long black/blue hair which is usually tied back in a ponytail. He wears a standard Shinagami Shihakusho with and a white scarf around his neck. History Akio doesn’t have any family and he doesn’t know how they died or who killed them but all he knew was that he wanted to become a Shinagami so he could help others and risk his life to do so. He didn’t even have a fake family in the rukon district but he did have one friend Yūki Shikurinki. Ever since they were children Yūki, Akio and Savvys wanted to become Shinagami, as they all grew up they all started to change, Savvys who had always been the smallest had grown to be 6'2" and very muscular and thin at a weight of 173lbs. Akio who had been the biggest growing up was strong in spiritual pressure but not in strength when he was young and now has a weight of 186 pounds and is 6' 3" feet tall. Yūki on the other hand started to develop into a nice young lady, she started to act different as she became more lady like and wouldn't train/play with the boys anymore. Because of this Savvys had become depressed and now that nothing held him back, he went to Seireitei to follow his dream to become a scientist. After this Akio was left alone, a while after Savvys had left Akio received a letter from him, telling him about Seireitei and squad 12 but at the end of the letter it got a little more serious. This finally gave Akio a reason to become a Shinagami and so he finished his training and went to Seireitei Zanpakutō His zanpakuto's name is Ryu and it consists of a black blade and a star shaped guard with a white color for the grip. His shikai makes his zanpakuto duplicate into an exact replica which he holds one in each hand. His bankai (when he gets one) will make it so that the blade will turn completely dark, but Akio’s skin will turn completely white with black and white eyes. He then increases in speed, strength and soul power and does ten times the damage his zanpakuto would do. Release command: Name: '''Kage Shuen '''Type: '''Offensive '''Cost:' '''It makes Akio loess all use of his spiritual power and becomes weaker then he was before he used it. '''Stat: '''Reiryoku' ''' '''Range: '''Mid '''Name: '''Dakuboido '''Type: '''Defensive '''Cost: '''It may only be used when Akio is really badly injured '''Stat: '''Hankou '''Range: '''Short Statistics Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei